The present invention relates to healthy machines and more particularly to a compact step simulator with double inertial wheels which are rotated by treading up the pedals without needing external power source.
Typical step simulator in the market includes two types. The first type is a compact step simulator 60 (as shown in FIG. 1) which comprises a vertical post 61 with a handle on the top and an axis perpendicular to the lower end, a pair of pedals 62 and a pair of hydraulic struts 63 under the pedals 62. A front cylinder support 64 on the ground and centrally connects to the lower end of the vertical post 61. A rear cylinder support 65 on the ground connects to the lower portion of the vertical post 61 through tilt plate 66. The pedals 62 each has a front end 67 rotatably and respectively connected to the free ends of the axis. The hydraulic struts 63 each has one end connected to the inner periphery of the front cylinder support 64 and the other end connected to an underside of the pedals 62 respectively. This compact step simulator 60 has a small size or volume that is easy to move and/or packing for transportation. But the feet of the user can only move up and down so that the momentum is limitative and monotonous.
The second type is an elliptic shaped locus step simulator 70 (as shown in FIG. 2) which comprises a L-shaped rack 71, several positioning rods 72, 73 and 74 combined to pivot a main wheel 75 and a subordinate wheel 76 which is actuated by the main wheel 75 through a belt 751, a pair of cranks 77 having their front ends pivoted on the opposite sides of the main wheel 75 and their rear ends 771 respectively pivoted on a roller 772, and a pair of pedals 78 respectively secured to the top of the rear ends 771 of the cranks 77. When the feet of a user stand on the pedals 78 and tread on it, the cranks 77 move up and down and pedals move to follow an elliptic shaped locus. The momentum is therefore increased. Because of that the subordinal wheel 76 is indispensable to slow down the rotation speed of the main wheel 75, the volume of this step simulator should be enlarged. Thus, it is inconvenient to pack for transportation.
The present invent ion has a main object to provide a compact step simulator with double inertial wheels which either provides a small size and/or provides an elliptic shaped locus movement for the pedals in order to achieve better exercise result.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact step simulator with double inertial wheels in which a speed governor is provided to control the rotation speed of the inertial wheels.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a compact step simulator which is easy to move and convenient to pack for transportation.
Accordingly, the compact step simulator of the present invention comprises generally a rack combined with a front cylinder stand, a rear cylinder stand, a tilt plate connected the front and rear cylinder stands and a vertical post projected upward from the middle of the front cylinder stand which includes a handle, an indicator and a speed governor on the top a pair of inertial wheels coaxially and juxtaposedly connected to an axis in a hub which is positioned at the junction point between the vertical post and the tilt plate, a H-shaped resistance plate or brake pivoted to an axial tube under the tilt plate and connected to the speed governor through a wire having which has a friction surface contacted to the rim of the inertial wheels respectively, a pair of pivots spacedly projected upward from the top of the rear cylinder stand each having a roller rotatably secured to the top, a pair of pedal seats each having an axial hole in front end respectively pivoted on a pair of arbors at outer surface of the inertial wheel abutting the rim and a rear end sliding about the top of the rollers of the pivots and a pair of pedals respectively secured to the top of the pedal seats. When a user treads the pedals, the inertial wheels begin to rotate and the eccentric arbor causes the pedal to follow an elliptic shaped locus to move in order to achieve the feet exercise result.